


Just another stray

by IllogicalHumanoid



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Frederick is sick, I don't write very well, Just another Will takes Frederick in stories, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Probably won't be finished, not much else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalHumanoid/pseuds/IllogicalHumanoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blah. Will Graham takes in a new stray, who happens to be a man on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Settling In

It had been a few weeks since Will Graham had taken in his new stray. It wasn’t just a normal stray, it was a man on the run. It was Dr. Frederick Chilton.

He had arrived covered in blood with fear in his eyes. He had asked to use Will’s shower. But for all Will had known, he didn’t think he would take him in so easily.

Will hastily readied a room for his guest. The only room he had with a bed was his own, it never really had been used lately, so everything is caked in dust. 

After Frederick reemerged from the bathroom, Will had shown him to his room. He would question him later, since the poor man looked like he was going to pass out at any second.

All had been doing well, Will would take care of his dogs and work whenever Jack Crawford called for help as usual. That was until he noticed that his guest was acting very off. Chilton usually took his showers at dawn, no later than that. But for the last couple days, he hadn’t really left his room.

Concerned, Will headed for the guest room. He knocked on the door, “Frederick? Are you descent?”

A shuffle is heard from the other side of the door and then the click of the door opening. Frederick looked sickly. His eyes were red, he looked paler and he hadn’t shaved in awhile so he has a bit of stubble. Unlike his professionally styled beard he had before and during Gideon’s terrors, but a stubbly, unkept mess.

"Will?" He says weakly.

"Frederick, are you okay? You haven’t left your room for awhile." Will tries, looking behind his guest to see a spotless room.

_Did he clean my room?_ Will thought, taking in the sight. 

Frederick invites Will inside the room, looking around, it looks like nothing has been touched, not a single crinkle on the double bed’s sheets. Will doesn’t dare sit on it, so he pulls up the desk chair.

"I’m.. fine, Will. Nothing to worry about." Fredrick chides, his voice sounding more monotone than usual.

Will then looks around the room more, the books are organized in his shelves, everything is in pristine condition, yet the only thing in the room that isn’t tidy is Chilton.

"Really? I don’t believe that, Dr. Chilton." Will muses.

Frederick just rolls his eyes and yawns.

"What I do believe is that you need to get a shower." Will smiles lightly. "You might look alive afterwards, and more.. you-like. "

Frederick sighed, his bloodshot eyes closing. "I've used up all my clothes that I brought with me." He opens his eyes again, looking Will in the eyes.

"You can borrow some of mine, " Will started, he then got off the chair and opened up the closet, pushing though to get a pair of old sweat pants that had pushed to the back. He then grabbed a random shirt and brought them over to his guest. "It's no problem, really."

"You are really intriguing, Mr. Graham. I take up space in your home and now you are giving me your clothing. And, what? You haven't asked what I was running from or why I was covered in.. blood." Frederick hesitated during the last sentence, his face growing paler. 

"I will, I'm just waiting for the right moment. Like, when you are done with your shower and when I get some food in you," Will said, his stomach growling.

And just like that, Frederick left the room with a quiet 'thank you.' Will heard the door to the bathroom squeak open and then shut, he didn't leave the room until he heard the water be turned on.


	2. Dinner from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will attempts to make ramen noodles for Frederick. Bad things happen. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Trigger warning for mild puke scene and blood in noodles.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I am writing this. I usually don't write fanfics, but this just happened.. 
> 
> Just so you know, my grammar isn't that good and I don't usually look over what I've written. So there are probably a lot of problems. 

Will had been in the kitchen when Frederick came downstairs. Will had been trying to find something vegan friendly for his guest, in which he found some ramen noodles. _Surely he could that without the seasoning, right?_

Frederick looked much better. He wasn't as pale, but he still had a bit of stubble on his face. 

Will smiled and scooped some of the ramen noodles into a bowl for Frederick. He set it down at the small table and ushered his guest over. "You can eat this, right? I wasn't sure. I didn't put the flavor packet in it." 

"It will.. Suffice," Frederick said, scooping up some with his fork and eating like had been starved. 

That was until Frederick started to see blood in his bowl of noodles, then slowly it poured out onto the table. Small entrails swimming along in the small waterfall of blood. Frederick started to breath harshly, he then began to gag. He tried to stand up but he fell over, vomiting as he landed.

"Frederick! Are you okay?" Will yelped, the dogs rushed over at the sudden commotion. Will shooed them away, and lowered himself down to Frederick.

The man groaned, his breathing returning to normal. The 'blood' was gone, but now He was laying in his own puke. He couldn't speak, couldn't move.

"Frederick?" Will said again, touching his shoulder. "I'm going to sit you up, okay?"

Will grabbed the man's waist, heaving up up to sitting position. Vomit had been wiped across his cheek and most of his torso. 

"I'm going to get a washcloth," Will uttered before getting up and finding a washcloth. He rinsed it under some water and came back to Chilton. He wiped softly at the mess on his face, trying to make conversation he mutters, "Does this happen often?"

Frederick tries to shake his head 'no' but he still can't move himself, so he looks at Will.

"Oh, uh, you need to take your shirt off. It's covered with.." Will said softly before pulling up the t-shirt he had let Frederick borrow. 

_Oh shit, I forgot about that._ Will thought as he looked at the scar. 

Frederick suddenly gripped Will's hands and pushed them away. 

"I'm fine. Leave me be," Frederick grumbled as he pushed his shirt back down and forced himself up to a stand. He then made a hasty retreat up the stairs and into the bathroom.


End file.
